


Reading Is A Fundamental Case

by Roseheartwhitefox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Books, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forests, Funny, Gen, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Tarzan, Laughter, Love, My Name is Earl references, One True Pairing, Post-Canon, Reading, Reading Aloud, Reading Rainbow - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SO FLUFFY, Shipping, Slice of Life, Storytelling, Storytime, Tarzan References, True Love, books are fun, ship of dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseheartwhitefox/pseuds/Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: Lately, Kagome traveled to her time to attend university, and spent much time at the library. It was there she had the idea to read to the village children across the well. One story in particular caught her eye one day. A story she had read as a young girl in school, that she had forgotten about. A story that was closer to her heart than she had ever imagined. Yes, this story would be great for reading time!Takes place post-canon. Fluff and Humor.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Reading Is A Fundamental Case

"Okay, everyone, gather round!" Kagome exclaimed with glee in the morning in the central part of the village, "I have a good one this time!"

"Everybody!" the children of the village began to shout, herding together, "Lady Kagome has another book to read us! Hurry up! Hurry up!"

Lately, Kagome had traveled through her time to attend university, and spent much time at the library. It was there she had the idea to read to the village children, as there were many wonderful stories that she knew they would enjoy. Many of the books she brought back told stories of many things, from fantasy adventures, to tales of the far-off lands across the sea. And each time, the children clambered over each other to get a chance to listen to the next amazing story Kagome had. Even Inuyasha had begun to sit in on these sessions, although he was far too proud to admit that he actually enjoyed these 'boring stories'. But it was a lie. And Kagome saw right through it. And it made her smile. 

One story in particular caught her eye one day. A story she had read as a young girl in school, that she had forgotten about. Yes, this story would be great for reading time. In fact, she found, after so many years had passed, that this particular story felt closer to her heart than ever before. And so, she checked it out of the library, and brought it through the well to read to any who wanted to listen. 

_"Kagome, Kagome!"_ shouted the children, practically shaking with excitement, "What story do you have today? Tell us!"

_"Calm down_ , you guys!" Kagome chuckled as she held up the book. "This story today is called _'Trazan, The Beast Man.'_ "

_"_ _The Beast Man?"_ Inuyasha cocked an eye at Kagome, _"Really?"_

Kagome shushed him, as well as the other children to settle down. Once they were huddled together quietly, Kagome opened the book cover, and turned to the first page, and her voice began to unravel the tale.

"You may be shocked as I describe this strange and unusual tale..." Kagome read, "But I assure you that every word is true."

The children gathered closer as Kagome began to read the story, enchanted as the words took them away to a faraway place, as the tale began to unfold.

"It happened upon our trek into the dense forested wilderness," Kagome read, "To perform research on the local flora and fauna. My daughter and I, who had grown up fascinated by the world of science, and had saved our money for years in order to have this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to go into the wild, where the maps ended. A real adventure."

Even Inuyasha seemed intrigued by the story, and perked his ears up to listen. He loved watching Kagome regardless, but hearing her read stories reminded him of the way his mother told him stories when he was a child. He denied liking this, of course. But it was a lie. It had always been a lie. And he knew it.

"There were rumors of a strange being living amongst these woods," Kagome told, "Although at the time we snubbed it off as mere gossip. And so, we set off into the wild, feeling fully prepared for anything that awaited us. Yet as fate would have it, we were not as prepared as we thought."

The children snuggled into each other in awe as Kagome read, and Kagome chuckled to herself as Inuyasha was leaning into the pile as well. They stared up in fascination, begging her to continue the story.

"We traveled through the wild for many days, taking time to document the vast, uncharted lands before us. The wilderness was a lonely place, desolate and extended in every direction, as far as the eye could see. A lonely expanse of places not even the map had explored. Yet we were not alone, for someone, or _something_ , was watching us. Following us. Studying us, the way we studied the plants and animals."

_"What was it?"_ exclaimed one of the children in excitement, clambering onto Inuyasha's lap. 

"I'll get there, but you have to keep listening!" Kagome replied patiently, "That's part of the story!"

The children nodded, and allowed Kagome to continue.

"It was one day on our journey when we saw it. Something that had dropped from the trees, directly in front of us. We were so startled by the shock, but it wasn't just the element of surprise that stunned us. It was _what_ had stunned us."

_"Oh my!"_ gasped a child, climbing over Inuyasha's head, "A _monster!"_

_"Shhh!"_ Inuyasha hissed at the child, "I wanna hear!"

Kagome giggled at seeing the children clamber over Inuyasha, and how he was so intent on hearing the rest of the story.

"My daughter and I simply stared in awe at what was before us, having to make sure for certain that we were not dreaming. After all, if you had seen what we did, you would have been convinced it was a dream as well. It was a creature like _none_ seen before. His hair grew wild and long, his form lithe and muscled. His eyes were intense and focused, his mouth formed into a fierce growl. This was the mysterious creature of legend in these woods - the creature called Trazan, that no one could confirm nor deny existed. Yet here he was, in front of us, flesh and bone."

The children and Inuyasha stared starry-eyed at Kagome, entranced by the tale. Seeing all of them hooked onto the story, including Inuyasha, made her giggle before she continued.

"No one who saw him could say for certain if he was a beast or a man. Perhaps he was _neither_ one of those things. Perhaps he was _both."_ read Kagome dramatically, leaning into the crowd of wide-eyed children (including Inuyasha!)

The wide-eyed children turned their heads and stared at Inuyasha at this statement, and he simply eyed them with annoyance.

_"What?"_ spat Inuyasha, and the children quickly averted their eyes, and Kagome chuckled before continuing.

"Trazan gazed upon us, his eyes grazing us up and down. For although he was unable to speak, it was clear that this being was intelligent, and self-aware of our presence. Even though we were paralyzed with fear...we couldn't help but gaze with wonder at this most odd creature...that looked so much like a man, but acted so much like a beast."

* * *

_"SIT BOY!" shouted Kagome at Inuyasha, for what felt like the thousandth time in her life. The beads of subjugation were supposed to be a way to control Inuyasha, but oftentimes Kagome felt that she was his babysitter. Or puppysitter, in this case._

_"What the hell was that for?" spat Inuyasha with anger._

_"Inuyasha,_ _you can't just growl at someone and threaten to rip out their liver whenever you want something!" Kagome shouted._

_"Why not?" the hanyou spat._

_"Because you can't!" shouted Kagome._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you just can't, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, apologizing to the merchant that Inuyasha had threatened when they had asked him for information about Shikon shards. "Just because you're half dog doesn't mean you can run around like some sort of wild animal!"_

_"Keh!" spat Inuyasha, "That's better than your approach! We need to find Shikon shards, and I'm tired of people trying to hide information!"_

_"It wouldn't kill you to be nicer sometimes, even to me!" Said Kagome._

_Inuyasha fumed, especially noting the stares of his companions. They stared at him like he was some sort of beast sometimes. How could he help the way he acted?_

_"SIT BOY!" Came the shouts of Kagome throughout their travels, whenever Inuyasha did something wild or uncalled for. He was like some sort of untrained dog that never seemed to learn it's lesson._

_"Inuyasha, slow down!" Kagome would yell as he practically inhaled his noodles, "You eat like...like an animal!"_

_"Keh! What do you care how I eat like, wench?" Inuyasha spat._

_"It wouldn't kill you to have some manners!" said Kagome snydly, and Inuyasha huffed at her. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo just stared, nodding in agreement._

_Gods, this hanyou was not at all personable. He was rude, inconsiderate, and downright annoying so much of the time. Thank goodness for the beads, otherwise Kagome would have had to put up with so much more of this animalistic behavior. Inuyasha might have looked human, but he acted like some sort of savage creature that had to be held back constantly in order to prevent problematic situations._

_"UGH!" Kagome would shout at Inuyasha, "You are HOPELESS!"_

_Then came the instances in her time, where Inuyasha would try to 'slay' a bus, or act in such a savage way that would draw far more attention to him than was required. He stood out like a sore thumb, even with his ears covered up. Yet she wasn't able to stop him from coming through the well, and oftentimes found herself seeing him in the distance, her adrenaline rushing as she tried to figure out some way to get him out of sight as quickly as possible._

_'Dammit, Inuyasha!' Kagome would say to herself, 'Not again!'_

_'SIT BOY!'_

_Kagome found herself having to subdue Inuyasha consistently, smashing him to the ground via the command for the beads of subjugation. 'SIT!' she'd yell, 'SIT, BOY!' whenever Inuyasha was acting rude, crude, irritating, or just plain savage. Yelling. Destroying things. Saying something horribly offensive or mean. Breaking her belongings. The list was neverending. She was convinced that perhaps he wasn't half-human at all. He certainly never acted like it._

_'SIT!' she yelled, so many times that it made her head spin. 'SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!'_

_Over. And over. And over again. And just when she'd think he'd finally learned his lesson, Inuyasha did something ridiculously rude or inconsiderate yet again. He was worse than a wild animal. A beast with no self-control, who acted without any consideration for anyone._

_'SIT!'_

* * *

"This was, in fact, the greatest discovery of our time," Kagome read, "We wanted to study this creature even further, and find out as much as we could about him. But although the beast-man was interested in us, he was too wiley for us to catch, and was able to flee upon our first attempt to lure him. We watched in awe as he ran away...as sure-footed as a mountain goat, as fast as a jackrabbit. And we knew we wouldn't be able to catch him with our strength. We would have to use our brains. The beast-man used his primitive skills to escape...but we knew we were smarter. So we decided to set a trap, and that required bait."

* * *

_If Kagome had a cup of ramen for every time she had been captured and used as bait for Inuyasha, she'd have enough ramen to feed her, and the entire village for a lifetime._

_Enemies often targeted Kagome. Sometimes, it was just a random act due to her being a human female. Others targeted her simply to lure Inuyasha. And it always worked. Even if Inuyasha knew it was a trap, he would pursue the captors to get her back. She was certain every time that he wouldn't come to save her. She was convinced he hated her - after all, he never had trouble expressing how he hated her scent, among so many other ways he acted like he didn't want her around him._

_But Kagome had been wrong. Many times, In fact, Inuyasha had risked his life to save her. It was moments like this that Kagome had begun to see Inuyasha in a new light. Not as the brash, savage hanyou she had known. There was more to Inuyasha than she had given him credit for. She would learn as time passed just how much more._

* * *

"Are they gonna catch him?" asked one of the children eagerly.

_"No way!_ Trazan is way too smart for that!" said another child.

_"SHHHH!"_ spat Inuyasha, "We'll never find out if you brats don't shut your traps!" and beckoned Kagome to continue the story. Kagome couldn't help but smile at seeing how Inuyasha was just as invested in this tale as the children were. 

"Trazan seemed especially interested in my daughter, who appeared to be of a similar age," Kagome continued to read, "And so, we figured that we could trap the creature from his own curiosity. The trap was set, and it wasn't long until curiosity got the better of this creature, unable to resist the sight of a female sitting alone in the forest. Once he was close enough, and had let his guard down, I was able to ensnare the creature. He fought voraciously, but it was no use. He was captured. And now we would have the chance to study this fascinating beast."

_"Oh no! Poor Trazan!"_ shouted one of the children, "They can't take him away from the forest!", but before the small child could speak again, Inuyasha had covered his mouth, yelling at the child to shut up.

Kagome sighed, and did what she had to do. _"Sit, boy."_ she said, and Inuyasha flattened to the ground, growling angrily. Kagome cleared her throat, and continued her story, the children clambering to sit on the flattened Inuyasha.

"In an effort to civilize this beast-man, we brought him back to the city," Kagome read, "To see such a monster paraded through town made people stare. Most were disgusted, but some were overcome with curiosity. For Trazan had only known the forest, and still behaved as if he was there, acting in ways that made people unable to help but stare. It was a constant struggle to ensure he didn't get himself into trouble, or unintentionally get hurt in this unknown place that both fascinated and frightened him. We knew for the creature's own good, we had to tame it quickly."

* * *

_"What is that boy doing?" said a bystander as Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the sidewalk, with the hanyou sniffing the ground, and everything within his path. In fact, many people stared at this strange looking man, wearing a red outfit and a baseball hat._

_Kagome sighed. She had to keep such a close eye on Inuyasha whenever they went out in public, dragging him along and constantly stopping him from doing anything weird. Things that came naturally for him, of course, but confused anyone who witnessed it. Simply taking him to the grocery store was an effort in itself. He was fascinated by almost everything Kagome showed him in her time, unable to hold himself back from behaving in ways that were less than ideal._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome would shout, time after time. "Stop doing that!", or "No, Inuyasha! Don't eat that!", or "No, Inuyasha! Stop chasing that small child!" Usually, these statements were followed by, "SIT BOY!"_

_Many people simply seemed frightened or disgusted by this strange golden-eyed man, who behaved more like an animal than a human._ _Others, however, were fascinated by Inuyasha, assuming he was some sort of foreigner who didn't quite know their ways. Despite this, any time that Inuyasha ventured away from the security of the shrine, Kagome had to make sure to watch him, as he tended to wander fairly quickly and get himself into trouble without realizing it._

_She had to admit, it was rather cute to see how amazed he was by her modern world, seeing so many things that didn't exist in his time. The way his eyes lit up, his grin from cheek to cheek at the sight of the endless wonders of the modern era. Even her friends were incredibly interested in Inuyasha, and seemed to like talking to him - thinking, as many did, he was a foreigner from a far off land._

_After a while though, she looked forward to spending time with Inuyasha in her time. It felt nice to have him watching over her, and showing him the place she had grown up in. Seeing things that she herself had grown up used to, causing Inuyasha to glow, his mouth open in glee like an excited child. Even the most boring, minute things caused him to practically wiggle his bottom in excitement, his thirst and curiosity for this era growing with each new thing he saw._

_Kagome began to actually feel happy when Inuyasha showed up behind her when she came home through the well. In fact, she would feel disappointed if he didn't follow her. Believe it or not, she felt that Inuyasha was her friend. And that was something she had never expected._

* * *

"The city was a difficult place for Trazan," Kagome read, "He had never been amongst so many people, in the concrete jungle as opposed to the wilderness. We had to make sure he didn't get himself into trouble, and my daughter was often the one correcting him, while I conducted the more scientific parts of our study," Kagome read, "Naturally, my daughter began to spend more time with Trazan."

_"Ohhh!"_ squealed a little girl, "They're going to fall in love, aren't they?"

"Wait and see!" Kagome teased with a smile, and continued to read.

"My daughter was fascinated by Trazan, and no longer feared him as she did at first. For she could see the deep, emotional and intelligent being that Trazan was. She had grown to enjoy learning more about him, as she taught him how to speak, and the many ways of the humans. He learned rapidly, wanting to find out more and more about this strange place he had been brought too. Even moreso, he wanted to be close in proximity to my daughter, whenever he had the chance. You see, he had grown quite fond of her. She too, seemed to grow fond of him as well. What had started out as a mere study, was becoming something much more, as my daughter grew to know this beast not as _what_ he was, but _who_ he was."

* * *

_Kagome had hated Inuyasha at first. 'Hated' being the nice word to use. He was harsh. Stubborn. Wild. Berating. Rude._

_A royal pain in the ass._

_And above all, he was half-demon. Perhaps that explained so much of his brash behavior. At least, that's what she tried to convince herself. She didn't have much to compare it to, really, but her interactions with demons at the beginning were far from favorable._

_She was constantly frustrated by him. His degrading comments towards her, and his insistence that she was simply a burden to travel with, and only was good for finding jewel shards. Sometimes, she wondered why she even bothered helping this jerk at all. He didn't seem to appreciate anything she did, and it drove her nuts._

_As time went on however, it was more and more clear that Inuyasha being half-demon had less to do with his brash personality as it did his experiences. She had learned so much about him the more they spent time together, and their traveling group grew. Inuyasha wasn't what he had seemed to be. She learned more about his past. How he was orphaned as a child, bullied by demons and humans alike due to his split heritage. How he had lost Kikyo, the woman he loved, to betrayal by one who sought to use them for his own evil gain. He was sad, and lonely, afraid to trust anyone, and that mistrust came out in anger and bitter speech. But it was all a coverup._

_She had gotten to know him. Not for what he was, but who he was. How deep down, Inuyasha was kind, gentle even. Caring. Good. Things she had not seen at the beginning, but grew to appreciate, despite the fact that he tried to cover these qualities up. He was brave, and would do anything to protect his friends. He had learned to trust others, rather than striking out to fight only on his own. He knew what it was like to have friends, and to care about others._

_Kagome watched Inuyasha grow as a person as she befriended him. The way he matured, and thought his actions through, putting her own safety above his own. And one day, Kagome realized that these feelings of friendship had turned into more._

_A day came when she realized that she loved him. That he had captured her heart in a way that no man ever had before. She wanted to be by his side, to give him the love and support he himself didn't think he deserved. Things were so complicated - between chasing Naraku, and Kikyo's lost soul wandering the earth - but Kagome knew, without a doubt, that she loved Inuyasha. And no matter who he decided to be with, or where he decided to go, she wanted to be by his side._ _After that, everything was different._

_His affections for her had apparently grown too. He became softer in her presence, admitting that he felt comfortable around her. He would sleep soundly when he was in Kagome's bed, unlike the way he slept sitting with his sword. He would allow her to lean against him, and entwine his fingers with hers affectionately. Every time he touched her, he was gentle, tender, and kind. This was not the half-demon she had met at the beginning. This was a caring, loving person, who was afraid to show any vulnerability out of self-defense. Yet with Kagome, Inuyasha felt more and more that he could be his true self, and express his affections for the woman he had grown to care for._

_Their journey had been hard. So many friends were lost to the cruelty of Naraku. Every day seemed like a battle just to survive. A battle that had no end in sight._

_It was rare to have a normal moment between them. Yet one day, while she had been studying for her entrance exam, Inuyasha had come through the well despite her telling him not to. And she was glad, for she was alone at home, as her family had left on vacation. It was on that day Inuyasha promised to protect her with his life, and had given her her first kiss. A gentle kiss, filled with passion and love. And he had said he loved her that day. And she had told him that she loved him back._

* * *

"Anyone could see that Trazan missed the forest. He had learned so much, and grown to love my daughter, as she had grown to love him. But he was not where he belonged. My daughter knew, deep inside her heart, that Trazan would never be home amongst civilization, even with us. It became clear. Trazan didn't belong in the city, and never would," Kagome read, "He belonged in the wild, from whence he came. Keeping such an intelligent, emotional man confined in the concrete jungle was cruel and inhumane. It was then I realized that my daughter had grown to love this wild man, in a way I do not believe she could ever love another. "

"How _romantic!"_ a young girl squealed, holding her hands together, "Trazan got the girl to fall in love with him!"

_"BE QUIET!"_ Inuyasha shouted, but stopped when he caught Kagome's stern gaze, prepared to mouth that 3-lettered word that would subdue him.

_"Uhh...I mean..._ let Miss Kagome finish the story, so we can all find out what happens." Inuyasha said much quieter, his ears pulled back in fear. Kagome laughed, and continued to read.

"Of course, it came to be that my daughter was faced with the dilemma of living without the man she had grown to love. Her next course of action came to her easily. My daughter made the choice to go with Trazan, and I could not deny her the happiness that such a life would give her. Her place was with him, and she would follow him back home, to be by his side, as his mate. For she loved him, and he loved her." 

* * *

_When Kagome had vanished into the darkness after Naraku's defeat, it was the most terrifying time of her life. She thought she was going to die in that horrible, dark place. Alone, never able to see Inuyasha again._

_But Inuyasha had come for her. He had saved her life, and brought her home. Protected her with his life, as he had promised._

_He disappeared in a beam of light when she was reunited with her family. And from that day on, the well no longer worked. Despite how much she missed Inuyasha, Kagome was scared. Everything that had happened had shaken and traumatized her. She felt selfish for wanting to simply be in her own time for a while, and be a normal person, without death looming around every corner._

_Kagome wanted to see Inuyasha. Desperately. Yet as several moons passed by, she was unable to pass through the well. And it came to her realization that perhaps she would never be able to do so again. At the same time, Kagome was afraid. Afraid of the darkness she had seen, the loneliness and fear of being trapped in that horrible place._

_Time passed, as it tended to do. Time that Kagome needed. One day, Kagome peered into the well, and realized that she was no longer afraid anymore. Her time at home had recovered her spirit, and she desperately wanted to see Inuyasha. She loved him. She didn't want another day of her life to go by without seeing him again._

_Then, it happened. The sky appeared in the well, as it had so many times before. The well was open again. Her heart leapt. Inuyasha was on the other side of that well, waiting for her. She knew he was. She just knew._

_She climbed back through the well, and before she could even reach the sky, a hand grabbed hers, and Inuyasha pulled her out. He had waited for her, his eyes clouded with happiness and love now that she had returned. They embraced, and kissed, never to be separated again._

_"Marry me, Kagome," Inuyasha had whispered into her ear, "Be my mate."_

_"I will," Kagome had replied, "I love you, Inuyasha."_

_"I love you too, Kagome. So much. And I'll love you forever." Inuyasha had said, pulling her into a gentle, tender kiss, never wanting to let her go._

_Kagome's heart filled with warmth and comfort as Inuyasha held her close. Wherever Kagome was, he was home. She too, was home, with Inuyasha. Where she belonged._

* * *

"And so, we returned to the site of our first encounter, and it was clear we had done the right thing. He was home, amongst the trees, mountains, and endless blue sky. Yet he seemed hesitant to be set free. For Trazan had expected my daughter to leave him behind, but instead, she held his hand, promising to follow him wherever they went. Trazan and my daughter disappeared into the forest together, and it was a beautiful sight to behold. For we had learned as much from this beast as he had learned from us," Kagome read, "I myself, had decided to leave my civilized life behind, to live the life amongst the mountains, rivers, and endless sky the way as nature intended. It was clear that Trazan was home. At last he was returned to where he belonged. What we had once feared we came to admire. He had the courage to think freely, to live freely...to truly live. He was Trazan, king of the forest. The End."

_"Oh, Miss Kagome!"_ squealed the children, "That was such a great story!"

"Where did Trazan live, Miss Kagome?" asked one child as she gazed starry eyed at Kagome.

"Well," said Kagome, "No one knows for certain. But perhaps he lived closer than we think," Kagome eyed Inuyasha with a mischievous smile, "Maybe in these very forests."

The children gazed at Kagome in wonder at this statement, wide-eyed with awe.

"Can you read it to us again, _please?"_ the children begged.

"Of course!" Kagome smiled kindly as she shut the book. "If each and every one of you do your chores, and anything else your parents ask today, we can read the story again tonight."

The children nodded with glee, scattering to get to work, eager to hear the story once again that night.

"Nice trick, Kagome," Inuyasha laughed, watching the children scrambling to start their chores, "Enticing those kids with that story just to get them to listen to their parents!"

_"Hush!"_ Kagome teased back, sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha, "They enjoyed it. And you seemed to like it too, _'Mr. I-don't-like-books!'_ "

_"Keh!"_ Inuyasha spat with a scowl, but Kagome's smile got him, as it always did. _"Okay, okay...."_ the hanyou admitted. "I did like it. It actually...kind of reminded me of...of..."

"Of _us?"_ Kagome chuckled, leaning against Inuyasha and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek, which made him blush.

"Well, _yeah,"_ said Inuyasha with a smile at Kagome's kiss. Her touch always made him grin like a moron. "A beautiful woman falling in love with a savage wild man. I can see why you like it."

Kagome giggled as she hugged Inuyasha tightly. "Well, she got to know him, and saw how kind, gentle, and sweet he really was. She couldn't help but fall in love with him."

Inuyasha tilted Kagome's head up to his, and gently kissed her. "And I can see how he fell in love with her. And how he'll always love her."

Kagome sighed as she nuzzled into Inuyasha's chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. 

"I love you, my beast-man." Kagome sighed, and she could feel Inuyasha chuckling.

"I love you too, Kagome." he replied tenderly, deeply inhaling her scent as he rested his head on hers.

"Come on, Inuyasha," said Kagome with a smile as she pulled back, "I have to head back to Mom's to study a little. You comin'?"

"Of course!" said Inuyasha, "I'm happy to be wherever you are, Kagome." 

Kagome entwined her fingers with Inuyasha's, and they leaned against each other as they headed towards the well, the gentle breeze caressing their skin as the sun's warm rays gently shone through the trees. 

  
_A/N: Trazan is misspelled on purpose. For humor purpose ;)_


End file.
